


Cold

by r3d5t0n3 (Silentiere)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiere/pseuds/r3d5t0n3





	Cold

Ice and snow upon the ground.

Stand outside for too long, and you'll freeze to death.

Hypothermia. And now someone's dead.

Step over their frozen bodies as you try to make your way out of here.

Out of ten feet of snow. Out of ice. Out of fifty degree winds.

Out of the cold.

The sun sits on your skin but it isn't warming you up much, but night time's worse.

Night time is when the creatures come out. The skeletons, zombies, and creepers.

No one wants to get an arrow shot in their leg while clawing their way through snow.

But where's the end of all this? And where is everyone?

Are you the only one left in this storm?

Not for long, not for long at all.

You're starving. Craving for meat.

But there isn't an animal in sight. No way are you going to eat flesh, human or zombie.

You're dying though, you don't move as fast.

Slower and slower.. Crawling on your knees..

What's that? You've stopped moving?

And where's that sight of breath that comes from your mouth?

Winter's storm took the life of your friends.

Now, it's taken yours as well.

Your last words?

"Find me."


End file.
